


Sinful Mouth

by FreyReh



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles
Genre: F/M, Smut, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-27
Updated: 2013-08-27
Packaged: 2017-12-24 19:05:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/943547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyReh/pseuds/FreyReh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raphael has some fun with an "angel" in an alleyway. Raphael/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sinful Mouth

Title: Sinful Mouth  
Summary: Raphael has fun with an “angel” in a back alley.  
Rated: R  
Series: non-disclosed  
Genre: PWP  
Dis: I don’t own TMNT  
.  
.  
.

Raphael couldn’t remember her name. It was something flowery like Daisy or Lily. Maybe even Petunia or Rose. Hell, when he was drunk, he could barely remember his own name much less some hooker that was currently sucking him off. Ok, she wasn’t a hooker, she was a stripper: there was a difference and she made sure he remembered that. See, she owed him for saving her on more than one occasion from some punk Dragons that liked to hassle the girls at her place of employ, and instead of a thank you or even a batch of cookies he got free BJ’s whenever he came around.

She knew what he looked like, said something about her overly religious mommy and daddy having a heart attack about bestiality because she was a “good Christian” but it seemed like that was just another incentive to get him off. A stripper with mommy and daddy issues… Who knew? Now, leaning back against the dingy alley wall with the shadows working in his favor he closed his amber eyes and brought his hand to her platinum blonde head and guided it over his cock. Every night he came it was a surprise as to what she would be and tonight had been no exception. When she walked out the back door to find him he nearly came inside his shell.

An angel, a fucking dirty angel with white vinyl boots that had at least four inch heels on them that laced up to her mid-thigh with sheer white stockings. The dress she wore was vinyl as well, the front dipping as low as her pierced belly button, the back was non-existent but she had on a pair of wings as well as a halo that had gotten crooked during their back alley escapade. She had strolled up to him, placed a hand on his plastron and shoved him into the wall before unbuttoning his trusty trench coat and squatting down to the level of where his dick was. He had immediately dropped out of his shell and she had wasted no time sealing her mouth over his arousal.

He licked his lips as she sucked in those rosy cheeks of hers and his knees trembled as her pink tongue wrapped around his cock like a fucking boa constrictor. The heavy bass from the song being played inside the club thrummed against the back of his shell and pulsed against the arches of his feet. The vibrations of the beat along with the wet sounds her hot little mouth made was getting him closer and closer to release. He wanted nothing more than to cum in that cotton candy glossed mouth. 

“Ah, Jesus,” he groaned as her hand curled around his tail, pink polished fingernails lightly scraping over the ridges as her lips continued to bob sinfully up and down his cock. “Oh, God, yeah baby... Suck me with dat mouth of yers.”

She made a sound at the back of her throat, one that traveled up his erect dick and his eyes clenched as his hips thrust forward: hand tightening in her hair as he started just fucking her in the mouth. Her lips tightened, her fingers twisted his tail, and he released a shaky exhale as he thrust deep then came into her mouth. She swallowed him up and he grunted as she released him. He heard the sound of her knees cracking as she stood her full height and opened his drowsy eyes in time to see her thumb rub the corner of her mouth. He watched, fascinated, as she licked the pad of her thumb before grinning up at him.

“God DAMN girl,” he growled.

“You’re welcome, Sugar.” She twisted on her ridiculously high heel, showing him her back side and she rubbing her ass against his front, head tilting back. “I’m off at one tonight… Meet you back here? My pussy is fucking hot for your dick right now but my break is almost over. Maybe I’ll see if I can sneak the costume out since you seemed to like it so much.”

Before he could say anything she sauntered to the back exit, her hips and ass swaying. She opened the door, the back light making her white angel costume glow in the dimness. She blew him a kiss before letting the door close behind her. Now, Raphael was NOT a religious turtle but he was more than ready to praise and worship THAT angel. Pulling out his shell cell he looked at the time. 12:00am. He had a hell of a long wait but in the end, he knew it would be worth it.

“Amen,” he growled before buttoning up his trench coat and disappearing into the shadows of the alleyway to wait for his angel.  
.  
.  
.  
END!


End file.
